With the rapid development of industrialization technologies, brainwork has become a major work form in nowadays society. However, with fierce competition in modern society and a surge in working pressure, the prolonged, high-intensity and monotonous brainwork may cause brain fatigue. At this time, if the brain is still forced to work continually, the efficiency of learning and working will be reduced, harming human health and also easily leading to accidents.
Current methods for determination of brain fatigue are mainly subjective evaluation and objective evaluation. The subjective evaluation method determines the degree of fatigue according to a worker's physical and neurological feeling symptoms, which is conducted mainly through a questionnaire. The scoring criterion of the subjective evaluation method is vulnerable to subjective factors and not easily unified, and cannot objectively evaluate psychophysiological states during fatigue. The objective evaluation method observes human physical and biochemical indexes by means of auxiliary tools such as instruments, devices or the like, and comprehensively evaluates these indexes to estimate the degree of fatigue. However, the relationship between these physical and biochemical indexes and the degree of fatigue is uncertain with great individual differences, and it is difficult to be objective and quantified.